


She's So Gone

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: But I'm not getting into that right now, F/F, Song fic, and Amanda being a salty ass bitch, and I hate Harper more than any of them, and ty is an asshole, based on She's So Gone from Lemonade Mouth, this is mostly focused on how kim has grown as a person, trimberly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: A look at Kim's character development since her friendship with Amanda ended.Based on She's So Gone by Naomi Scott.





	She's So Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add this to Trimberly Songfics but this isn't really trimberly centric, it's more Kim centric so this songfic will stand alone I guess.

_"Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet, a girl on a string,"_

"Oh my god, look at this dress! It's so pretty!" Kim said rushing over to pick it up.

"You would look _so_ good in that." Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, like _so_ good." Harper echoed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, go ask Ty, he'll tell you." Amanda nodded looking at her nails.

Kim hesitated, looking over at her boyfriend then back at her friends, "Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't really like coming shopping anyway, I doubt he'd really want to give me an opinion..."

"Girl, that's your _boyfriend._ Go."

"You know what? You're right. I'm gonna ask him."

"Of _course_ I am, do you know who the _fuck_ you're talking to? I'm always right. Come on bitch, go!" Amanda laughed pushing Kim towards Ty.

Kim chuckled as she approached her boyfriend who was leaning on the wall in the front of the store on his phone.

"Wow, you're, such, a, cool, funny, girl," he said to himself, typing out his response.

"Who are you texting?" Kim asked.

"Huh? What? Nobody. Don't worry about it. Are you ready to leave? Or what? Because this is taking _forever,_ and I'm _hungry._ Like honestly, the fuck do you want?"

"Well, um-"

"Don't tell me you came over to ask me about that _ugly_ ass dress. Because that shit is _ugly._ And it'd probably make you look fat. Trust me, I would know. I look at the way girls look in sundresses _all_ the time."

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing. So are we leaving or what?"

"I guess," Kim sighed.

"Good, because I'm fucking hungry. Let's go." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the store.

"Do you really think that dress would make me look fat?"

"Yes." He responded without a thought or even looking back at her, "But it doesn't matter, because it was ugly as hell anyway."

"Oh..."

_"Broke away, learned to fly, if you want her back gotta let her shine. So it looks like the jokes on you, cos the girl that you thought you knew, she's so gone."_

Kim was sitting on her bed one night studying with her new best friend Trini. The two were trying to cram for their biology test when Kim's phone rang.

"Oh my god, _what_ does he want," Kim groaned throwing her head back in annoyance. _"What_ Ty?"

_"Damn girl, you didn't have to answer the phone like that. Anyway, I didn't wanna do this in person, because...reasons, but uh, I noticed you cut your hair, and you've been looking hella good as of late. Why don't you come slide over to your boy's right quick and we can get things popping. Make it do what it do, you know what I'm saying? I know you miss me, **and** this D."_

Kim couldn't believe it. She gets it, she fucked up big time. So both Ty _and_ Amanda have made it their _mission_ to make her the school laughingstock for what seemed like the rest of the school year, both of them making fun of her whenever they could. But he really has the nerve to call her up for a bootycall, at _10:30_ at _night?_ No. She is _not_ dealing with this right now.

"Ty, seriously? Are you kidding me right now? This, is where I draw the line. You can say whatever you want at school, but _don't_ call me! I honestly don't even know why I still have your number saved...but look, I don't know if this is some kind of prank, or if you're serious, but do _not_ call this number again. Because guess what? The jokes on you because old Kim? She would have put up with this bull, but me? Not so much. Because 'nice girl Kim,' is so over now, and you won't find her around. And don't even bother to look, because you can look, but you won't see the girl I used to be. Now, you better not call me _ever_ again, or I'll-"

 _"What?"_ He taunted cutting her off, _"What are you gonna do? Oh, are you gonna spread **my** nudes to the whole school too? Hmm?"_

"Try me, bitch." She said curtly hanging up. "Oh my god...I've never stood up against one of them before...that felt. _..amazing!"_

"Congrats princesa. You stood up to your first bully. Keep it up, and it only gets better from here. But I especially like the tagline 'try me, bitch, click'" Trini chuckled using her hand as a fake phone.

"Yeah," Kim laughed nodding, "That was good...but our grades won't be if we don't study for this test tomorrow."

"True."

_"Here I am. This is me. And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be. Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really am?"_

_"Ugh,_ look at her. In her stupid jacket. With her stupid matching boots. And her stupid haircut." Amanda grumbled glaring at the back of Kim's head as if she stared hard enough if would explode.

"I mean, you _have_ to admit, she looks good.. _.too_ good...why couldn't she look like that when _we_ were together? What the fuck man?"

"Because she'd rather look good for that dyke bitch." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"But...weren't _you_ originally that 'dyke bitch?'" Harper pointed out, "I mean, you _did_ like her."

"Shut up, Harper."

"Like, why else would you _'accidentally'_ send her your nudes?"

"Shut _up,_ Harper."

"I mean, it's _not_ because you wanted to get with _Ty,_ I'll tell you that much,"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Harper! _God!_ We get it!" Amanda screamed flushing red. "Okay, I _thought_ I had a crush on her. But that was _before_ she sent her stupid boyfriend my nudes, and I realized she's a backstabbing bitch."

"Um, excuse you. That _'stupid boyfriend'_ is sitting _right_ here." Ty protested.

"So? You're acting like I care about other people's feelings."

"That _is_ true." Harper nodded.

The table caught sight of Kim as she got up to throw away her garbage. Amanda sending a sinister smirk her way.

"Let's play our favorite little game. Kim the Crying Kartrashian." Amanda said low enough for just the table to hear, "Hey slut, how are your fuck buddies? Seeing as you have one for every day of the week."

Kim sighed and shook her head as she started to walk away. Only one thing ran through her mind as they threw more and more insults at her, _'don't let them see you cry. They're not worth your tears'._

One of the cheerleaders grabbed her arm before she could fully walk away, "Aw, cat got your tongue? Stay. Chat with us."

"Or you could come give me head in the bathroom. That works too."

"Shut up Ty, no one asked for your input." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"What? I was just giving her options for the different ways she could use her mouth." He shrugged taking an obnoxiously big bite of his sandwich. "Oh my _god,_ nerd sandwiches are _so_ good...what's his name? Bobby? Willy? Dilly? No...Billy! Yeah, Billy! You're his friend right? Tell him to bring another sandwich tomorrow, this shit is good."

Kim turned around glaring, _"You_  're the one who stole Billy's sandwich?"

"Oh, suddenly you have a heart? And I'm _not_ talking about your last name." Amanda sneered.

"You _stole_ Billy's sandwich?" She repeated, voice filled with malice.

"Why does it matter?" Ty asked trying to swallow his nervousness along with the bread.

In one swift movement, Kim yanked her arm out of the girl's grip and grabbed Ty by his shirt so he was leaning over the table. "You better not _ever_ talk to Billy again or it'll be worse than _just_ your tooth next time. Do you understand me?"

"Uh...I-I just..."

"I said," she tightened her grip, "do you, under, _stand_ me?"

"Yes,"

"Good." She said throwing him back down before grabbing a random cheerleader's sandwich. "And I'm taking this. It's for Billy."

And with that she strutted away her head held high, leaving the 'popular' table in awe.

"Ugh, I _hate_ her," Amanda complained through gritted teeth, "There's like fifteen of us, and one of her. How the _hell_ did you idiots let her win?"

"Well-" one of the girls started.

"Oh, shut up Amber. You didn't say anything when it mattered." Amanda huffed waving the other girl off.

_"She's so gone away, like history. She's so gone, baby this is me."_

Though they didn't notice it before they met, the Rangers actually have quite a few classes together. But not all of them. Despite this usually not being a problem, they were all kind of nervous 6th period. Not because they didn't have a class together then, or even because they got some kind of cryptic 6th period message. But because that was the only class Kim had with Amanda and Harper by herself.

Kim shared a few classes with the two but, one of the other Rangers was always there acting as almost safety net in case Amanda got any ideas. But when her history teacher assigned a project and paired her and Amanda up together she didn't even know what to think.

Questions swirled around her mind as her teacher continued to rattle pairs off the list.

Had what she done really pissed the fates off _so_ much that they _have_ to guilt her at _every_ chance they get? Or was her last DBQ really just _that_ bad, and now her history teacher feels she needs to be punished? Or had Mr Fig truly not heard about what happened between the girls and is paring them up because he knows they used to be friends?

 _"Kimberly!_ What the hell? Earth to backstabbing headass bitch, what's your problem?" Amanda exasperated now in front of Kim, waving a hand in her face.

"You." Kim replied without thinking, instantly regretting it as she heard Amanda's heartless laugh.

"I'm _you're_ problem. _Riiight._ My parents can't even _look_ at me after that little stunt you pulled. But I'm _you're_ problem, okay."

Normally, Kim would let this slide out of guilt, but Amanda's playing the victim card. She used to _hate_ when Amanda played the victim card when they were friends, and she hates it now.

"You know what, Amanda? Yeah, you _are_ my problem. Because that's all you've caused me since I came back from my suspension. Problems. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have sent Ty your pictures. I know that now. I've learned from my mistakes, and they're _surely_ ones that I won't make again." Kim huffed, "But if you think I'm just gonna sit here, and let you guilt trip me for the rest of the period, you can think again. And if that's a problem for you, then go ask Figurito if you can be Harper's partner instead, then you two can talk shit about me for forty-five minutes. If not, then let's get this project done like the mature, teenage girls, that we should be."

Amanda just sat there blinking, surprised at the other girl's sudden outburst. "Well, I...where is this coming from?"

"You and Ty fucking with me for the last month and a half." Kim answered reading the assignment sheet.

"Hmph. Where was this spunk when you were on the cheerleading team? We could've used this at nationals."

"I guess I needed to stand alone to find myself."

"You know what? Maybe the old Kim I know _is_ still in there...but the new you isn't all that bad."

"Please, I still hate you." Kim scoffed.

"Oh honey, don't get me wrong, I hate your fucking guts." Amanda snorted, "But, maybe not all of them are as bad as I thought."

Kim looked up from the sheet to see a pair mischievous blue eyes and a smirk.

"Temporary truce?" Amanda asked sticking a hand out.

Kim hesitated looking between Amanda's perfectly manicured hand and her somewhat smug face, before shaking the offered hand, nodding, "Temporary truce."

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself: I'm the fact that this the word count is the same number as the year Lemonade Mouth came out ;)))


End file.
